Where Spring Touches Winter
by Andromeda Steller
Summary: "Long ago, when Pixie Hollow was very young. Two fairies met and fell in love. One was a winter fairy, and the other was from the warm seasons. The two fairies were enchanted with each other and every sunset they met at the border, where spring touches winter." Queen Clarion wants to spend the night with her beloved Lord Milori. One shot. Please review. :)


"_Long ago, when Pixie Hollow was very young. Two fairies met and fell in love. One was a winter fairy, and the other was from the warm seasons. The two fairies were enchanted with each other and every sunset they met at the border, where spring touches winter. But as their love grew stronger they wished to be together and share each others worlds. So they disregarded the danger and crossed. One of them broke a wing…for which there is no cure. From that day forward, Queen Clarion decreed, that fairies must never again cross the border. And I agreed that our two worlds, should forever remain apart."_

"_And the two fairies…what happened to them?""They had to say goodbye."_

Clarion stroked the feathers of the wise snow owl, admiring the beautiful creature, she shivered at the cold. She felt arms rub over her shoulders to warm her and she turned to look into the eyes of her beloved sparrow man.

"Milori?" she whispered.

"Hmm?" he answered, leaning down to brush his lips over her neck.

She wound her arms around his broad shoulders. "Do you remember the night we tried sneaking you into my home to spend the night together?"

He chucked at the foolish memories. "Yes, how could I not. We had barely begun before my wings were limp and we had to rush back here."

Clarion's voice quivered. "It's my fault you broke your wing."

He looked up at her in alarm. "Wh-it is not. Where is this coming from?"

Tears welled in her eyes. "It was my idea to cross the border, if it hadn't been for that you'd still be able to fly. If it hadn't been for that-"

"I wouldn't have you now." He cut her off. "Don't worry about my wings not for a second. I don't regret a single thing. I love you."

She smiled and he wiped the tear from her cheek with his thumb. His hand remained there, stroking her soft flesh. She couldn't help but lean her face against his palm.

"I love you too" she whispered, soft as the frost covering her delicate wings.

"I should be getting back. Fairies need their queen after all." She said, laughing a little.

"There's that smile I love. You don't have to leave so soon, you know you're welcome here love."

"Yes, I know…maybe I will stay. Just for a little while longer."

Milori smiled, although he wouldn't admit it the fact that his beloved would stay longer filled his heart with joy.

"Come with me!" he said suddenly and pulled her into his home. She laughed and admired her surroundings. The only things in the room not made of ice was the furniture. She felt her heart skip a beat when she noticed the bed with a blanket of woven feathers on it. "What are you doing?" Clarion asked.

"I want to show you something." he answered, digging through a lot of drawers and boxes.

"Ah!" he exclaimed. "Found it"

Going over to her he placed something soft and delicate in her hand. She gasped.

"Is this-"

"Yes love."

Clarion lifted the rose and stared at it, the memories flowing back to her.

"_What's your favorite color?" Milori asked the young fairy with chestnut locks he loved._

"_I don't really have one. It changes all the time"_

"_Hmm.""What's your favorite flower?"_

_He looked puzzled. "No flowers over here. Too cold."_

_Clarion looked at the border of their worlds. Where spring touches winter, it looked so different. _

"_Wait here."_

_She flew off in a cloud of pixie dust coming back with something pink._

"_What is that?"_

"_It's a rose." she answered simply. "They're my favorite flower."_

_He smiled. "It's beautiful." He touched one of the petals. It felt as soft as her lips during the rare occasions when they kissed briefly before each going to their homes, to be left with their dreams. "It's almost as beautiful as you are."_

_Clarion smiled and blushed. "I-I, thank you."_

_He handed the rose back to her._

"_Keep it."_

"_That's okay. It's yours."She laughed. "You keep it, there are tons over here"_

"_Okay." He covered the soft pink petals in frost and formed a bubble to keep it alive._

"_Thank you."_

"You kept it all this time?"

"Yes. Frost it seems can keep things alive for quite some time." He chuckled.

She laughed softly. "Thank you." Placing the rose down she went to her sparrow man, looking her beloved in the eyes.

"Milori."

"Yes?" He whispered, pulling her close and wrapping her in his embrace.

"That first night we tried to…well…we never did get to actually." she stopped, feeling a burning in her cheeks.

He placed a finger under her chin and looked her in the eyes.

"Clarion…although your wings are frosted, it's still very cold. I don't think it would be such a go-"

"Kiss me Milori"

Forgetting what he had been saying a moment ago, he lowered his lips to hers. Kissing her smooth lips he recalled they felt exactly as he remembered. Soft as rose petals. She wound her arms around her neck and she slipped his around her slender waist. Daring herself, she ran her tongue along his bottom lip and he jerked. Pulling back, Milori looked at his fairy.

"Clarion. You know I want this too but I can't-""You want it too, don't you?" she said cutting him off.

"Then prove it." she challenged him.

She pulled his head back down for a kiss and he could fight it no more. Pressing his lips back to hers, he nipped her bottom lip gently and she shivered. Although not from the cold.

_She's amazing. _he thought, _I don't know I lived without her for so long._

Clutching him closer she whimpered as his hands slid softly over her waist. He picked her up and brought her to his bed. Although the blanket was thin, it was soft and smelled just like him. She tugged at his shirt and he pulled off his cape then lifted his arms so she could slip the shirt off and toss it onto the floor.

"Wait." he said as she tried to pull him in for another kiss.

Puzzled she sat up and slowly Milori took her gold woven crown from her head and gently placed it on the table next to them. He then pulled the pins from her bun so her chestnut locks tumbled softly to her waist. Consumed with love for the beauty before him he kissed her again. She ran her hands over his broad chest and he trembled at her touch that burned him to the core. Hesitating for a moment, his fingers lightly touched the laces on the back of her shining dress.

"Clarion…" he whispered. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." she told him. "I'm not sure about a lot of things but I'm absolutely sure of how much I love you. And I don't care what happens. I'll always love you Milori."

"You know. For the longest time I've always felt that I was just designed to be alone. I mean…I had lost you Clarion. And when I'm with you…I don't feel alone anymore. I don't ever want that to go away. I love you so much."

Unable to speak she just kissed him, she was determined to show him how much she loved him. She brushed his hands away from the back of her dress and untied the laces herself. She looked him in the eye as she stood and let her dress puddle around her feet.

He didn't say anything for a long time, he only marveled at his love.

She went to him, and placed her hands on his cheeks.

"Touch me…please."

Not needing to be told twice, his fingers spanned her waist and laid her on the bed and blanketed her body with his. He could feel himself growing harder by the minute. Clarion's talented hands pulled his trousers down and shyly touched the head of his erection, making him jerk. He kicked his trousers the rest of the way off and pressed his bare body against her curves. Kissing her, he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She opened her lips and his tongue danced along with hers. His fingers ran along the undersides of her breasts and she whimpered at the feel of his callused skin on her flesh. Although it was freezing, his body was more than enough to keep her warm. He kissed his way from her lips to her neck and down to her breast. He ran his tongue over the hardening nipple and she arched her back as her wings fluttered. His hand ran down her body and delved between her thighs, stroking her wet folds.

"Milori…please."

"What do you want love?""Oh…I don't know."

He chuckled. "I think I know." he replied and lowered his head to her aching core.

Lightly, he ran his tongue over her and she moaned and shuttered. Milori teased her, going slowly over her wetness before flicking his tongue over her clit. She gasped and clutched at the sheets. He loved the way her body trembled. He moved back up to her lips and kissed her as her hands slid down and stroked him. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as he groaned. Moving her hand away he leaned over her and gazed at her. One of her hands went around him to touch his broken wing. She lightly ran her fingers over the jagged edge, sorrow clouded her eyes. Seeing this, Milori kissed her and whispered softly to her.

"Shhh. Don't even think about that for a second."

She nodded and kissed him as he pushed forward and slid himself within her. They both didn't breathe for a second. Milori tried going slow, but it was too much, the feeling of her wet walls clenching around him so perfectly. Clarion wrapped her slender legs around his waist making him go deeper. She moaned.

"Milori…oh please. Faster."

He thrusted harder, feeling like they couldn't get close enough. It wasn't long before she came undone in his arms, screaming his name, just as he reached his peak with her.

He collapsed beside her, pulling her close and kissing her.

"Clarion?"

"Yes?" her eyes were already closed.

"I love you."

She laughed. "Yes I know…I love you too."

Her breathing slowed down as she drifted to sleep. Milori admired his lover, running his fingers down her arm, he felt how cold she was. He covered her with the thin blanket and got up to search for more. Being a winter fairy, he didn't own many blankets. Finally he found the thickest one he could find and draped it over her. He crawled under then but only left them around his waist, for fear of getting too hot. Then wrapped in the arms of the only fairy he had ever loved. He too joined her in blissful sleep, knowing he would never lose his beloved queen ever again.

END.


End file.
